First Races
First Races is a general term used to describe the elves, dwarves and dragons, which appear to be the first races created, in that they existed for some undefined period prior to the Dawn War. The manner in which these races were created is unclear, as all three have wildly varying creation myths that cannot be reconciled. Elves The elves believe that Corellon Larethian was created by the universe to be her husband, and that between them they created all things - the beautiful forests, the proud oceans, the glorious grasslands and so on. Then Corellon Larethian sought challenge, and created plants and animals, and then he created dwarves and dragons, and last of all he created elves, the pinnacle of divine achievement. In the beginning, Mother was alone. And she was alone for many years, and she wept because she was alone. And her tears fell and became a god, and the name of the god was Corellon, which means first. And Mother spake unto Corellon, and said, what are we to do, for we are alone in the universe. And Corellon spake, saying, We shall create, that we might not be alone. And they did create the sun, and the moon, and the stars. And Mother rejoiced, for the sun was warm, and the moon lovely, and the stars beautiful. And Corellon spake, saying, we can create yet more, and he created the world, and covered it with water, and this he did that there might be beauty upon the world. And Mother spake, saying, there must be variety in all things, and the waters did retreat and the dry land did emerge. And Corellon created the forests, and trees and flowers and grass did cover the earth, and did spread under the sea, that all might be beautiful. And Mother spake, saying, it is good, but thy trees and flowers and grass must be consumed, lest they consume thy world in turn. And Corellon created the beasts of the fields, and the fowls of the air, and fishes in the sea and all manner of living things. And Mother spake, saying, it is good, for these things live, but where is a thing that can be more than what thou hast created? And Corellon created dragons, mighty and powerful and wise. And Mother spake, saying, It is good, but these things are few, and will war one with another. And Corellon created dwarves, sturdy and strong and peaceful. And Mother spake, saying, It is good, but these things rejoice not in beauty. And Corellon created elves, which creating took all his skill, and all his power, and all his majesty and might. And Mother spake, saying, It is good, and all is good, and the world is made. Dwarves Dwarven legends claim that when the universe first was, it was dark and chaotic and without form. Moradin existed then, for he is from eternity to eternity, forever and unchanging, and when he saw the universe was dark and without form he reached forth his hand and created fire, and from the fire he created a forge, and upon the forge he created all things. In the beginning, all was dark and without form, and the universe was without design or purpose. And Moradin was there, for he is from everlasting to everlasting, and he gazed upon the universe, and saw that it was without form and dark, and this thing was not pleasing to him. And He stretched forth his hand, and created fire, the first fire. And this fire blazed in his hand, inasmuch as all the universe was lit by this fire. And with the fire in his hand Moradin took of the universe and wrought a forge, and cast the fire into the forge, and the light of his creation touched all things. And upon the forge which he had created, Moradin designed a plan for all things, for the earth, for living things, and for the future which was to come. And the world he created upon his forge, crafted with beauty and strength, that all might find joy therein. And he set the world among the jewels that he crafted upon the forge, and named the jewels stars. And upon the forge Moradin did labour, and all things that are were created by his hands, and the universe had form, and purpose. And Moradin did place his forge in the heavens, that it might give light unto all the world. Dragons Dragon creation myths come in two forms - the first discusses the creation of the dragon race, and the second discusses the division in dragon culture between metallic and chromatic dragons. Some draconic traditions merge these two legends together. In the beginning, the world was, and the universe was, and all things were. And upon the earth were many things, plants and animals, but none were wise. And it came to pass that one was born, and he was wise. And his name was Bahamut, and he was wise. And he created others like unto himself, in form and purpose like unto himself, that all might be wise. And one he created was called Tiamat, and she was angry with Bahamut, because he was wise. And she spake unto their kind, and said, Are we not all wise? Why then should Bahamut be first among us? Let us chose another to be first. And Bahamut spake, saying, Another you may chose, but it will not change what is. I was the first to be wise, and shall always be the wisest of us all. And Tiamat was filled with anger, and with hate she did cast herself upon Bahamut, and called upon the magic she had learned that she might fight with all power and crush Bahamut. And from her shoulders more heads did grow, and each was of a different form and colour, and five heads did Tiamat have. And she did cast herself upon Bahamut, but it prospered her not, for Bahamut was the wisest of all, and he did cast her down, and all that followed her. And they did mark themselves in that day, each after a head of Tiamat, that they and their children might be forever known as the foes of Bahamut. And those that followed her not did mark themselves also, that they and their children might be forever known as the friends of Bahamut. Category:History